Travels and Troubles
by cadenceheart117
Summary: A Luxio and an Umbreon are fated to meet. Both suffer from unimaginable trauma, and in some ways, it has made both bitter. One question remains: Can they find it in themselves and in each other to accept their past and deal with the present?
1. Chapter 1

**Cadenceheart117: Hey everybody! This is me announcing that, after over 6 months, I am back and better than ever! I've three chapters for this story so far, all done while I was away. Trust me, I didn't have much else to do ;)**

 **Alongside this, I have several little ideas I'm working on, some of which will be posted. That said, I hope you all enjoy the latest fic:**

 **Travels and Troubles**

-!-

Brandt sighed, grunting with effort as he tugged with all his might at the harness around his neck. The Luxio's muscles seemed to bulge under his fur from the strain, but try as he might, the plow behind him would not move.

Panting now, Brandt stopped trying to pull the plow and instead backed up, slowly slipping it off. He shook gently, fluffing his matted, dirt-riddled mane back up as best as he could. "Now what..." he grumbled lowly, looking back and turning to face the mound of dirt where the head of the plow lie buried.

He inched forwards, taking his time as he traversed the short distance to the mound. As his paw began to sift through the clods of dirt, Brandt quickly found the source of his problem. A tree root. And a rather large one at that. His head lulled back, a groan of frustration erupting from his maw. "Gods be damned!" he growled, electricity sparking in the air around him.

Looking back down, he grit his teeth, raising a paw. Before he could bring it down though, he heard a woman cough to his left. Turning, the anger slowly faded from his eyes as he watched a Gardevoir float towards him.

She bore an amused look, the glint of laughter present in her eyes, backed by the small grin that stretched her already thin lips. Seeing this, it proved impossible for a grin not to alight itself on Brandt's muzzle. "Hello Grace." he called, nodding his head in a mock bow, though he kept his gaze on her.

She scoffed, chuckling slightly as she floated to a stop next to him. "I believe I've told you not to be so damn proper around me. Her eyes refocused on his still raised paw, staring pointedly at it. "And you do know that Priscilla will murder you if she finds out you damaged one of her oak trees, right?" She gestured with a hand to the tree that sat barely seven feet away.

Now it was Brandt's turn to scoff. He knew that fact well enough. On his first day working the farm, Priscilla had beaten another worker within an inch of their life. The Venusaur may have been old, but even with her size, she was surprisingly quick. Needless to say, the worker hadn't returned to work there again.

"Hey now, it's not my fault that the overseer wanted an extra ten rows for the Figi berries. Especially when this side of the path was only meant to hold around thirty rows."

She just shrugged at that, raising her hands as she began to concentrate. "The point remains." She said, a strain in her voice as a pink glow enveloped the plow. Slowly, it floated free, landing not far away in the shade of the oak. Her hands dropped and she seemed to waver slightly, but she didn't touch the ground.

Shaking her head as if to clear it, she turned to face him once more. "Do you want me to talk to Jacob about it? He and I both know you work as hard as you can day to day. A couple of rows shouldn't matter."

Brandt seemed to consider it for a moment, but eventually just shook his head. "Thanks, but no. I did my best. He'll see that. Besides, I could just..." He began to trail off, his eyes catching onto someone in the distance. He couldn't make out exactly who or what it was, but the black furred figure was limping and definitely seemed hurt.

He began to turn back to Grace once more, to pick up the conversation again, but something told him to keep his gaze on the figure. Looking back, he was glad he did.

This time, the figure stumbled, and Brandt's eyes widened as it collapsed. Wordlessly, he brushed past the confused Grace, a low hum coming from her as she watched his movements. He had had to run across fields before, so he was both quick when he tread the neat rows that he had spent most of the day plowing.

Soon, he neared the fallen creature, and the blur that it was became clearer. He caught sight of a pair of fluttering red eyes, a short cylindrical tail, and some pale, barely glowing rings along the length of its body. It was an Umbreon. Stepping closer, he began to pick out even more details. It was a male, and aside from the pain he was very clearly experiencing, he looked rough. His fur, normally flat for his species, was disheveled, and in some places patches were even missing. His body was marred by the occasional cut, like he had just escaped a bad fight.

Quickly, he nudged the Umbreon, looking him over to judge a reaction. Nothing. He chuffed worriedly, and picked him up in his maw like a young kit, settling him on his back. He planned to carry the Umbreon into the village where he was staying; perhaps there he would find some help. It wasn't very far away, and generally speaking, the people and other pokémon were hardworking, if a little set in their ways.

Before he could begin to move, he felt someone press against his side, and turned his head slightly. A pang of guilt shot through him when he saw Grace, a look of concern in her eyes as she pressed her hand to him. He still had another three hours of work, at least. She held his gaze for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Go. I'll handle things here. Just find our new friend some help."

He felt another pang of guilt shoot through him, but swallowed it as he smiled his thanks. Then, he took off, moving as fast as he could safely. Even with the Umbreon on his back, he may have been stable, but if he fell, there was a likelihood that his wounds would become worse than they already were.

"Thanks!" he called back to her loudly. "I owe you!" Behind him, the Umbreon stirred, panting in short breaths against Brandts' neck as he groaned in pain. In response, Brandt sped up, leaning into his sprint. He had to hurry.

-!-

In the local tavern, Belle worked silently. She enjoyed days like this. Often, they were just as quiet as her. Two men sat at a table in the far corner, intently staring at a set of Dominoes between then. By the look of the man on the left, he was in trouble. Not any of her business though, and certainly not anything to worry about.

Her eyes shifted back down to the shot glass in her hand. She nodded to herself, running a small rag around the interior with her other hand, all the while counting the few hours left until she could go to bed for the day. She couldn't wait to head upstairs. To the warmth of her bed, and to that ridiculously oversized pillow her mother had gotten her…

 _BANG!_

She blinked once, looking up to see Brandt, a frequent visitor of the tavern, stride in. He was panting hard, as if he had just sprinted a marathon. The door behind him, though it was thick and made of sturdy wood, actually bore a large crack down its center. That… would have to be replaced.

Anger began to bubble in Belle, and she glared at him, a cry of indignation rising in her throat. Then she noticed the Umbreon balanced precariously on his back. More specifically, she noticed how injured he was. The door now forgotten, her cry died in her throat, and she raised a hand, pointing towards the staircase.

"Second door on the right." She called. "That room is unoccupied. I'll be there in a second."

Brandt nodded his thanks once more and turned, moving up the stairs as quickly and carefully as he could. The small hallway was dark, and very dimly lit. Looking over his shoulder to the Umbreon, he watched the rings flicker for a moment. Were they dimmer than before? That couldn't be good.

He soon reached the next landing, and counted the doors as he passed, stopping in front of the second door. Slowly, he pushed it open, glancing briefly around the small room. True to her word, the room was empty. Good.

He crossed the room in two quick strides, slowly lowering the Umbreon onto the small cot that sat against the far wall. Like the hallway, the room was dark. There was a window, but it faced an alleyway, so not much light filtered into the room. Past that, the room was largely unadorned.

His eyes flicked back down to the Umbreon. The dark type had fallen completely silent halfway through the ten minute run to the tavern, and was breathing in short, labored pants. Brandt wanted to help, to do something for him… But until Belle came up, there was nothing to do but hope the Umbreon's injuries were less than they appeared to be.

 _'Why do I want to help him so much..?'_ he questioned himself. _'I don't even know his name…'_ Still, even as he said this, he could feel the urge in his heart; he wanted to be there for this creature.

Brandt, fortunately, did not have to wait much longer for Belle to show. The door to the room slowly creaked open, pulling his attention from the Umbreon as he stepped defensively in front of the cot. Belle peeked in, watching him for a moment as he visibly relaxed, then pushed the rest of the way into the room.

In one hand, she held a small brown bottle and a rag. In the other, she held a tray with two bowls of water. She made her way over to them, setting the items down on the edge of the cot beside the Umbreon. The, she reached out, patting the side of Brandt's head in an attempt to reassure him. It was awkward, at best. Her skills lied with drinks, and she generally avoided talking with patrons and tenants past such. Still, it did its job, and seemed to calm Brandt somewhat.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Brandt, his voice also surprisingly level. Belle said nothing at first, studying the Umbreon. She ran her hands briefly along his side, then nodded slightly. "I'm not a doctor, but I think he's just unconscious, like he collapsed from exhaustion. It's as if he's been going nonstop for a couple of days."

This confused Brandt a little. "Why would he have done that? It's not like the roads here are dangerous. And what about his wounds?"

She shrugged, glancing at them as she dipped a rag into one of the bowls, using it to begin cleaning the Umbreon's fur. He didn't so much as flinch, though his breathing had deepened, indicating what she had said to be true. It seemed he had fallen into a deep sleep.

"They're minor. And… if you ask me," she began, pausing to glance at him out of the corner of her eye, "He didn't stick to the roads. He looks like he came straight from the forest, running as fast as he could either to, or from, something. But, you'll have to ask him once he wakes up. What's your friend's name anyways?"

At that, he drew a blank mentally, and was silent for a long moment. "Uh… he's not my friend… At least, I don't think he is. He collapsed on the road while I was working the fields."

This piqued her curiosity somewhat, and she raised an eyebrow. "Then why help him? What reason do you have to do anything for him?"

Again, he drew a blank. Brandt knew Belle was a very practical person. He telling her that he just felt drawn to protect the Umbreon would have just raised more questions he was sure he didn't want to answer. Instead, Brandt shrugged, looking away and dipping his head slightly. "I guess I just didn't want to see him suffer."

Belle could easily tell, though she wouldn't voice her opinions, that there was more to it than that. But she didn't press the issue. Instead, she gripped the rag in her hands tightly, squeezing the water it held back into the same bowl. It was now a murky brown; a clear testament to how dirty the Umbreon had been. Then, setting the rag aside, she picked up the brown bottle, pulling off the stopper. Immediately, a sharp, woody smell wafted into the room, causing Brandt's nose to scrunch up.

"Is that… whiskey?" asked Brandt, not even bothering to mask the distaste in his voice. Belle wasn't dissuaded. She nodded in confirmation, tilting the bottle and letting the brown liquid in it drip onto the few cuts on the Umbreon's body. "In my opinion, it's better than water. Keeps infection out. And," she added with a wink, "It smells good."

With that, she straightened up, nodding again to herself. "I think he'll be fine for now. Like I said, he just seems exhausted. A little rest, and he should be good as new."

Brandt sighed, a weight he didn't know was there lifting off of his shoulders. Glancing over the Umbreon, he nudged Belle, purring lightly. "Thanks Belle… You're a good friend." She shrugged nonchalantly, a slight pink tinge turning her cheeks. "Don't worry about it, I guess. But, this is a business establishment too. I won't charge you for the first three nights while he recovers, but past that, it's five coppers a day. Got it?"

Brandt nodded in agreement, smiling again as he nosed her side. She was showing him a lot of kindness; the normal rate was eight coppers. She pat his head once more, placing the clean bowl of water on the little table beside the cot. "When he wakes up, make sure he drinks this, and slowly. If you need more, just bring me the bowl."

He began to reply, but his head snapped back to the Umbreon, watching as he mumbled something unintelligible, his tail thumping the bed beneath him. Then, he was still once more. This actually brought a smile to Brandt's muzzle; he was more than a little relieved. If the Umbreon had the strength to toss and turn in his sleep, then he must have been feeling at least a little better. By the time he managed to look away, Belle had left, and he was alone with the Umbreon.

"Well… I guess I'll find out more when you wake up, hmm?" he said to the Umbreon quietly, though he knew he couldn't hear him. The Umbreon seemed to shiver almost imperceptibly. Was he cold?

Briefly, Brandt considered climbing onto the bed next to him, but the thought didn't last. It would make for a really awkward situation if he happened to wake up. Instead, he elected to pull the wool blanket at the foot of the cot up and over the Umbreon, leaving his head uncovered to give him room to breathe. Then he curled up on the floor, closing his eyes as he settled in.

-!-

As it turned out, he wouldn't have to wait long for the Umbreon to rouse. Every ten minutes or so, he would make a noise, move, or even whimper slightly, all of which drew Brandt's attention. All in all, the poor creature had only managed about four hours of sleep before he shot up, a hoarse cry coming from his throat. Brandt sat up with him, unsure what to say as he watched the Umbreon's eyes dart around the room. He was panicked, and it only seemed to worsen when his eyes settled on Brandt.

"Hey, hey, don't freak out…" he called, keeping his voice quiet as he backed up to give the Umbreon some space. When his demeanor didn't change, he quickly added, "You're safe… You collapsed on the road, so I brought you here. You remember that?"

Though his breathing was still hitched, he remained silent, and shook his head. "I-I don't remember anything. J-just woods. Who are you? A-and where am I?"

Well, he had him talking. Now he just had to calm him down. "One thing at a time… Just breathe. I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you." He reached up onto the small table, pulling down the small bowl of water and setting it at the edge of the bed, careful not to move too quickly. He didn't want to frighten him. He backed up, settling down on his rear near the door. "If you want to leave in a bit, I won't stop you. But at least let me help you this far."

The Umbreon's eyes never left Brandt, but he ducked his head, cautiously sniffing the water. Finding no danger, he began to lap at it, relaxing only just as he let out a slight sigh. As soon as the bowl was empty, he nosed it away, and settled back down on the cot. His breathing had evened out, and now he studied Brandt more out of curiosity than trepidation. After a moment, he called again. "Who are you?"

Brandt smiled slightly, dipping his head. "I'm Brandt. And you are?"

"Darius."

That seemed to be all the Umbreon would say, and Brandt wasn't going to pressure him to say anything more. "Well, it's nice to meet you, I guess. You're in the Starr Tavern. As nice a place as any other."

"And you brought me here?" Again, Brandt nodded. "Yep. I was working the field where you collapsed, so I carried you here." Darius's mouth began to open, but Brandt waved him off with a grin. "Yes, I know I'm an electric type. Dark type too. But the man who owns the farm was the only person willing to hire me around here. You do what you have to do to make it another day."

The Umbreon's muzzle wrinkled in confusion. "Dark type? I thought Luxios and the like were just electric types?"

Brandt shrugged, smiling dimly. "I thought so too. But when you screw up a windmill with a dark pulse, it becomes kind of apparent."

The explanation satisfied Darius, so he switched over to another topic. "Why did you carry me here though? Most other people and pokémon would have just left me to the Vullabies."

Before Brandt could answer, Darius yawned slightly, blinking. He looked like he might pass out again.

"Why don't you just take another nap?" suggested Brandt. "We'll have time to answer your questions in the morning. It's about eight at night, and I don't have to work tomorrow, so I can help you with whatever you need."

Surprisingly, Darius shook his head. "I don't want to sleep… I'll just wake up again in a couple of hours, panicking all over again. But you can go, if you want. I'm sure you've got a f-family to get back to."

Now it was Darius's turn to be surprised. Brandt noted how he stuttered on "family," but didn't say anything. If Darius wanted to talk about it, he would on his own time. Instead, Brandt shook his head, looking down. "I'm as much a stranger in this town as you. Lived here for most of my life, but my family died early on, so I've never been welcomed by most. No mate, and definitely no kits either." Then he looked up to him, shrugging. "So… I'll stick with you. You're the first bit of excitement to pass through in a while." he said, cracking a light joke.

Darius didn't reply. Instead, he perked his ears, letting out a near silent "Eep!" as his belly rumbled with hunger. Quickly, he dived back under the blanket, hiding his head in embarrassment. Brandt didn't just chuckle; he let out a full belly laugh, his body quivering with each breath. The whole thing certainly lightened the mood. "Hehe, well, if you're not sleepy, then you're definitely hungry."

He straightened up, his laugh leading off as he padded closer, nudging the lump in the blanket with a grin. "Want to come with me downstairs to eat, or do you want me to bring something back up for you?"

The lump moved slightly, and a muzzle poked out from under the edge, followed by Darius's red eyes. "It's not funny…" he said, his eyes narrowed haughtily. This only caused Brandt to grin wider, and he reached out a paw, tapping the Umbreon's nose and bringing a sneeze out of the eeveelution. "It is to me. Now, you wait here, and I'll bring you up something to eat and drink." ' _After all…'_ he thought, ' _something tells me we have a lot to talk about…'_

With that, he turned, walking out of the room with the little bowl and tray in his maw. His star-shaped tail edged the door slightly, leaving it cracked. It was an invitation for Darius to follow, or even leave if he wished. But, he didn't. Instead, he let out a light huff, and reburied himself within the wool blanket. He was tired, to be sure, but he didn't want to sleep for a while. Brandt appeared a bit of a mystery to him. Not many pokémon would bring another to safety unless it benefited them. But, Brandt just seemed to do it because he cared.

True to his word, Brandt returned about ten minutes later, clutching the same tray. It was laden with a few Lum berries, an unidentified meat, and a slightly larger bowl of water. While Darius didn't move at first, the enticing scent of the berries and meat soon drew him out, the blanket sliding down his back as he scooted to the edge of the cot.

Brandt grinned behind the tray, setting it down and sliding it over with a paw. "Enjoy." he said, laying his head on his paws and curling slightly to watch the Umbreon eat. Darius's mouth practically watered at the food. Holding one of the berries between his forepaws, he dipped his head, biting into the fruit. As soon as he finished one, he immediately dove into another. Only halfway through that one did he slow down enough to look up at Brandt. The Luxio watched on in amusement and slight concern, saying nothing.

"Here." he said, pushing the last berry over to Brandt. "I couldn't eat all this if I tried."

"Alright, if you say so. You're a little small, so I should've guessed." Brandt replied, stopping the rolling fruit with a paw and nipping at it gingerly.

"Hey… I'm not that small… And, no, that's not why I can't." Darius swallowed the last of the berry, looking at the meat. "What kind of meat is this?"

"It's just Linoone. Cheap, but tasty. Anything you want to talk about?"

Darius paused, then bit into the meat, tearing off a small chunk. "It's… not anything for me to be proud of. When I was younger, my parents… well, we didn't have a lot of food." He looked down, silent for a long moment. He was shaking slightly, enough to cause Brandt concern. "Hey… Don't worry about it if you're not ready to talk about it, yeah? I know how hard it can get sometimes."

Darius mumbled something he couldn't hear and tore into the meat again, chewing roughly. "I'm sorry?" prompted Brandt, his ears pricking up. "What'd you say?"

This time, Darius grunted and stood up, staring at him with a look of anger. "I said I don't need your pity. You don't know what it's like, day after day, wondering when your next meal is going to be."

Concerned, Brandt opened his mouth to apologize, but Darius raised a paw, cutting him off before he could even begin. "You didn't have to see your parents go hungry, and eventually starve to death because they were more concerned about you than themselves! You didn't feel helpless, unable to give them a proper burial! Your sister didn't leave you alone to die in the middle of fucking WINTER! So… Don't talk to me about how "hard" it can get. You don't know trouble. You don't know hardship."

By the time he stopped, he was panting hard, a fierce fire burning in his eyes as he stared at Brandt. But whether he was pushing for anger from the Luxio, or he was just ranting, he didn't expect Brandt to just drop, or let out a slight whimper. "You're right Darius. I don't know what that's like, any of that."

His eyes raised to meet the Umbreon's, the pain in them a match for the anger in Darius's. "I told you my family died early on, but not how." He began to tense up, quivering slightly. "My mother, father, and brother were all killed fighting Bandits. They attacked us as we were travelling through the Doxah Mountains. They told me to run, but I couldn't. It was too dark for me to see anything but the torchlight of the Bandits. So, I hid. I stayed in the hollow of a fallen log, and watched as they all died. I was a Shinx, a kit..! I was helpless. When it was all over, and the Bandits had left, I crawled out, and sat by their bodies for days. The Bandits had killed them for their tails… They took the lives of my entire family for what? Something worth a few pieces of gold?"

"I may not know what it's like to be abandoned, Darius. I was loved, Arceus himself knows that. But I know what it's like to feel helpless. To feel like the entire world is against you, like you're all alone, and if you died, no one would be the wiser." He looked back down, steeling himself, then looked right back at him with an intensity that would be hard to beat.

"But y'know what? I'll be damned if I let the actions of others keep me from my happiness. I may not have a place to call my own, but I have friends. And they're all I need."

Brandt teared up at the memory and hid his face, curling away from Darius. That was the first time he had told anyone what had really happened, and why he was alone. It hurt his heart to recall it; there was nothing to be done though. All was silent for a moment. Neither of them said a word, though Brandt whimpered slightly at the pain of it all.

He heard light paw steps slowly making their way toward him, and instinctively curled up tighter. Though he couldn't see him, he felt Darius gently nose his side and press against him. "Hey… T-that was wrong of me…" he said, any hint of his prior anger completely gone from his voice. "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that… You've done nothing but try and help me since you met me. I shouldn't have assumed…-"

He couldn't finish, his voice breaking as he shook his head. "I'm just going to go…" He backed away from Brandt and stepped around him, moving towards the door. Before he could open it though, Brandt reached out with a paw, placing it on the Umbreon's flank. Darius paused, looking back at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Brandt..?"

Brandt said nothing, straightening up and stepping over to press his head against the Umbreon's in a silent nuzzle. Nothing was spoken, but they both knew that the silence spoke volumes; all was forgiven. Backing up slightly, Brandt smiled at the Umbreon, albeit pained. "I think we both could use a drink."

He began to agree with Brandt, but again a yawn overtook him. This time, it spread, Brandt yawning as well. "I… think we could both use some sleep, actually." said Darius, tilting his head towards the bed with a slight nod. He turned, padding towards the cot and curling up directly in the middle of the mess of blanket. His eyes remained on Brandt, who stared back at him in confusion. His eyes rolled slightly and he tucked his head in. "Come on, Brandt. You want to sleep or not?"

It didn't take long for the Luxio to come up with his answer. He padded over towards the bed, unable to meet Darius's gaze as he clambered onto the cot behind him, not quite resting against the Umbreon. Darius rolled his eyes and slid back slightly, pressing against the Luxio's chest as his eyes slid shut.

Brandt let out a slight "Eep!" of his own, pulling a giggle from Darius. One small victory for the Umbreon. It was tense for Brandt at first, but he soon relaxed, the temptation of warmth reaching him as he began to press back against Darius. Together, they fell asleep, joining everyone else in the village in slumber. And not once, for the rest of the night, did Darius stir.

-!-


	2. Chapter 2

"Travels and Troubles"

Chapter 2

Cadenceheart117

"Ahem."

Brandt squinted, shaking his head to clear off sleep. He looked around the small room, fuzzy details of the night before slowly coming back to him. The light filling the room and the low warmth told him that it was about midday, and yet he and Darius were still asleep.

 _Darius…_

Looking down, he smiled slightly as Darius shifted, snuggling closer against his chest for warmth. He and the Umbreon, over a small meal, had very quickly opened up to one another. Both came from troubled pasts, and it made Brandt happy to think that he wasn't alone in his struggles. After a brief confrontation, they had forgiven one another, and now Brandt was looking forward to finding out more about his new friend. Sometime through the night, Brandt's paw had become draped over the smaller Umbreon, and now, as Brandt stretched, he seemed to curl around the paw.

He smiled slightly and leaned down, nosing the Umbreon gently so as not to wake him as he pulled his paw free. _'He's certainly adorable like this… And he isn't hurt anymore.'_ thought Brandt, studying the Umbreon silently. He wondered how the town might take Darius; one of the reasons he wasn't really friends with most was because of his partial dark typing. What would they think of the Umbreon, being fully dark typed?

" _AHEM._ "

Brandt heard the voice again, turning his head towards the door to find the source. His eyes met Belle's, the human woman grinning at him as her head leaned in from outside the door. He was scared for a moment, his mind running through a million situations at once, but she shook her head, her light chuckle pushing them all away. "'Not my friend', he says." she whispered teasingly. "Now I see why~ He's a little more than a friend, no?"

"I-I..!" he stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. Eventually, he gave up, blushing as he let out a groan of frustration. She giggled again, tilting her head. "Come on downstairs. We'll let him sleep, and then you can give him a tour of the town."

He nodded in agreement, and stepped towards the door silently. At the doorway, he glanced back at the Umbreon, pausing briefly as he watched him breathe in and out slowly. After a moment, he continued, letting the door shut. "His name is Darius." he said simply.

-!-

Downstairs, Brandt sat at a table, a small bowl of water in front of him as well as a bit of meat. Across from him sat Belle, a simple glass of tea in her hands. It was too early for alcohol still. Not that she expected anyone to come in; it was Sunday, so everyone was likely at the church further on up the road.

As she raised the glass to her lips, she sipped gently, eying Brandt. The Luxio had barely touched the food on his plate, and only lapped once or twice at the water. Finally, when Belle had all but drained her glass of tea, she sighed, setting it down hard enough on the table to garner his attention. He met her gaze for a brief moment, a guilty look in his eyes before they darted back down. He was actively trying to avoid _speaking_ to her? This only served to pique Belle's curiosity even more.

"What's eating you?" she prompted, kicking him gently under the table. He jumped slightly, looking back up at her again. Was that… fear in his eyes? She began to grow frustrated when he didn't reply, and kicked him again, harder. "C'mon, Brandt. I'm not going to hurt you. Does this have something to do with Darius?"

He didn't say anything more, but nodded gently, confirming her guess. She settled back, and began to think. He hadn't said much to her about the Umbreon, other than that his name was Darius. At first, she assumed that perhaps he was worried she would be biased against the Umbreon, like the rest of the town. _Starr Tavern_ was pretty much the only establishment that served anyone, regardless of typing. But, that thought was quickly cast aside. If she had just as easily accepted Brandt, what worry would he have that she wouldn't accept Darius? Then she began thinking about what else he might be worried about because of the traditions of the town.

 _Ah, hell… I think I know what's going on…_

Belle nudged him again, reaching a hand out and gently forcing his muzzle up. Slowly his gaze met her own again, reacting to the kindness displayed there. "Brandt. You know I won't judge you for anything but your actions, right?"

Brandt swallowed nervously, but nodded. "You've always said that to me before…" She smiled, nodding. "That still stands. So, I want you to answer me honestly." He began fidgeting as she paused, clearly not wanting what was coming, but continued anyways. "Do you like this Darius?"

He wanted to deny it at first. Every instinct told him he should, and yet… Almost as if a dam were breaking, he nodded, tearing up. "I-I can't help it..!" he almost wailed. "I know I shouldn't, and- and everyone's going to hate me even more! It doesn't help that I just met him, and I can't even tell him! Please don't-" She clamped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from continuing his spill of words and thoughts.

"Slow down." She said, trying to make her voice somewhat soothing. "Explain what's bothering you about this one thought at a time. I promise you, I will listen."

"But what if someone else overhears?" At the question, her eyebrow raised, and she glanced around. "Who in this godforsaken town is going to be around to overhear? Everyone's at church."

He sniffled, but actually smiled slightly, and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he began anew, albeit quieter and more reserved than before. "I do like Darius… I dunno, maybe it's just because we've both been through hell in our own ways. I know I shouldn't like someone I've just met, but he makes it hard for me _not_ to like him. Call me cheesy, or cliché, but I get the feeling I was… meant to meet him."

"You mean like destiny?" she hid the skepticism from her voice as she asked. She had never really understood, or believed in, such a thing. But that might have had something to do with her lack of faith. In her opinion, she made her own path in life, and there wasn't some huge figure in the sky deciding how she lived her life.

"I think destiny, yeah." Brandt said, warming to the idea. "But I'm not as worried about that as much as what he would think… not to mention what everyone else would think."

"They'd skin you both alive, if they didn't run you out of town…" muttered Belle. Brandt shivered, but nodded. "Trying not to think about that." Belle sighed, raising a hand and rubbing her eyes in an effort to help herself think. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't think about what everyone else thinks. At least on this, anyways. I don't judge, and it's not anyone else's place to. What I would worry about is how Darius is going to take it."

Brandt quite literally yelped, ducking his head again. "I can't talk to him about that! He'd think I'm a creep, or worse, desperate!" The thought of bringing it up certainly bothered him. But Belle was one to speak her mind, and press the issue if she believed she was right. She crossed her arms, tisking at him. "Brandt, you've got to realize that if you want to be happy, you've got to take chances. Maybe not just yet, but you're going to have to bring it up eventually, before he leaves."

He knew she was right, but bringing up interest after all that had happened so far between them just seemed wrong. Not enough time had passed, and while they knew a bit about each other, it just wasn't enough. Belle could see the indecision playing in his mind and grunted. "I'm not going to bring it up right away if I ever talk to him, but how about this: When he wakes up again, you ask him out on a date? I'm sure he'd be flattered regardless of whether he agrees to it or not."

This made sense to Brandt, but there were still a few barriers. "Where would I find time to date? I already work every day. I don't even have a place to stay!" he said, his fur fluffing up. He had actually been living at the tavern, paying "rent" to Belle at the end of every week. It was pricey when added over time, but when there was nowhere else to live in the town, he made it work. And, though she'd never openly admit it, she wouldn't just throw him out on the street. Belle scoffed, grinning at him. "Since you've gotten up this morning, you've done nothing but talk and think about that Umbreon. Trust me, you'll find the time."

Brandt was quiet for a while, thinking. Emotions were playing in a constant stream on his face, showing just how confused he was and felt. Eventually, he spoke again. "Do you really think I might have a chance with him?" he asked quietly. Belle, always honest, shrugged. "I don't know, not for sure. But there's only one way to find out." She inclined her head towards the stairs and winked at him, standing up and heading back towards the bar. She had to clean up.

And he had an Umbreon to talk to.

-!-

Darius yawned, rolling over gently on his cot. Around him was the wool blanket, lying loosely. He was warm, and he was comfortable. He definitely didn't want to move. Still, he was awake now, and with consciousness came his usual flood of thoughts and memories. He instinctively tensed up as he remembered the prior night's events. How he had blacked out in the woods. How he had awoken to a Luxio doing what he could to, of all things, help him. How they had confided in one another their angers, their pains… How they had fallen asleep together…

Looking around the room, he actually began to panic slightly when he couldn't spy Brandt. Had he abandoned him too? Then, as he stepped onto the floor beneath him and the wood creaked, he remembered where Brandt had said he was. _Starr Tavern_. Maybe Brandt had just gone downstairs to let him sleep? If that was the case, he'd better find him.

Stretching, he turned, crossing the room and nosing his way out of it. The hallway was dark, and he didn't hear anything from the other rooms around him. Perhaps he was alone? For an Umbreon, he had never really liked the night and the dark as much as the day and the light. The moon was nice, but nocturnal nature be damned, it was a lot easier on everyone for him to be up in the morning.

He began to make his way down the stairs, pausing at the bottom when he heard voices. There was Brandt, he could tell from the tone, and a female he didn't recognize. At first, his ears couldn't make out what was said, but then Brandt's voice became clearer. "…Have a chance with him?"

This only confused Darius even more. Chance with who? "I don't know, not for sure. But there's only one way to find out." said the female. It was then that Darius chose to step out, looking over to the table where Brandt sat. He was finishing up the bowl in front of him, a distracted look on his face. A human, probably the female, was busy scrubbing away at the counter with a rag. She looked up as Darius entered the common room, and smiled. "Well, speak of the devil. Didn't think you'd be up for a while yet."

"I uh... got cold…" he said, deflecting the question as he eyed Brandt. The Luxio had looked up, and was watching as he made his way towards his table with embarrassment. Darius ducked his head shyly, climbing up into the seat across from Brandt.

After a moment of silence, he looked up, finding Brandt still watching him. There was a light concern in his eyes, though it made Darius nervous as his yellow eyes searched him. "Are you alright?" asked Brandt, pushing his bowl with a paw towards him. Darius took the offer, smiling briefly before dipping his head and lapping at the water.

"I am, thanks. I was a little disoriented when I woke up, but past that, no problems."

"And your scratches?" pressed Brandt. "Are they bothering you any?" Darius looked down at himself, confused. Sure enough, there were a few scratches on him. One near his left forepaw, and two across his chest.

"I didn't actually realize I was hurt." he said, giggling lightly. "Didn't feel them at all!" Brandt breathed a sigh of relief, smiling with him.

"Then I guess Belle's whiskey treatment worked, if there's no infection."

"Belle?" asked Darius.

"You called?" asked the female, her raised voice coming from behind the bar. She held a bottle of mead in one hand and was in the process of placing it on the shelf behind her. Brandt giggled now, and nodded towards her. "That's Belle. She owns the place, and she actually helped clean you up."

Darius's mouth opened slightly, and he hopped down from the table, walking over to the bar. "Hey, Miss Belle? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, if you don't ever call me 'Miss Belle' again." she said, stepping out from behind the bar and crouching down to his level. "What's up?"

Darius didn't say anything, but surprised both Belle and Brandt as he nuzzled against her leg. "Thank you, Belle. I know you don't even know me, but thank you. I could have died if you didn't allow me to stay here." he said, his voice quiet. Belle stuttered, trying desperately to figure out a response to that.

"N-no problem. I think?"

Brandt laughed, hopping down and stopping beside Darius, watching as the Umbreon continued to nuzzle her. "Well, that's a first. I don't think I've ever seen someone leave Belle at a loss for words. Much less get away with touching her!"

At that, Darius sprang back, likely as embarrassed as Belle was red in the face. "OhmyArceusI'msosorryIjust-"

Belle raised a hand, clamping it over his mouth. "Don't worry about it, Darius. It's fine." She shot a dirty look at Brandt, her eyes narrowed even as her blush faded. Though she didn't say it, he could see it in her eyes. She was going to get him back. Darius _mmphed_ into her hand, and as she pulled away, shook, looking down. "I'm serious, Belle. Thank you. I owe you, so… anything I can do around here?"

And again, Belle was bewildered. "I don't think so..? You don't have to do anything for me, Darius. Just stay alive, be a paying customer, and we're good."

But if Darius was anything, he was stubborn.

He shook his head, placing a paw insistently on her leg again. "At least let me do some work for you? Earn my keep? I don't like to go without paying people I owe back."

She began to say no again, but at the sad look in his eyes, she paused. Finally, she acquiesced, running a hand through her hair. "You and Brandt both, I swear… The freaking death of me…"

Hope began to appear in his eyes and his breath paused. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, it is. You can work around the bar for room and food. Errands and such too." Darius beamed, letting out a woop and nuzzling her with renewed force. She pushed him away, turning pink as she giggled. "No more of that, too. Are you going to be staying with Brandt, or do you want your own room?"

"Brandt sleeps here too?" asked Darius, turning to look at the male.

He nodded, confirming it. "Belle is a lot sweeter than she wants to appear to be. Same doesn't go for the rest of the town though. When we get you set up, I'll show you around, so you can run those errands."

Ignoring her second look of declared war, he smiled, nosing the Umbreon. "Don't worry Darius. As hard as life might have been for you, things are going to start looking up from here on out, as they have been for me."

That drew a smile out of Darius, and he nodded. Though none of them seemed to notice, his rings were growing brighter and brighter. He wasn't happy, per say, but he was more content than he had been in a long time. Maybe he could even dare to hope that Brandt was right. "So, what happens now?" he asked, looking at both Brandt and Belle in turn. "Where will I stay?"

"Like I said before, you'll sleep in one of the upstairs rooms." answered Belle, wiping her hands on her apron. "There're only six rooms counting my bedroom and the one you will occupy, plus Brandt's room. That leaves three for any visitors or travelers. Not that we get many around here. Question is," she added, "Which one will you be staying in? You can have your own if you want it, or…"

"You could stay in my room with me." finished Brandt. He prayed that the hopeful tone wasn't discernable in his voice; but thankfully, Belle chose that moment to interject herself.

"Right. And if you do that, costs can be split between you two." she said, eying them both. "Would be easier for you two, but less so for me. That is, if you two didn't mind sharing. Brandt clearly doesn't, so it falls on you to decide." She narrowed her gaze, nodding towards the now embarrassed Luxio.

Darius nodded, sitting back to think. His ears twitched gently, rising and falling with the thought of the two options weighing in his head. Finally, he smiled, nosing Brandt gently. "Thank you for the offer, but I think it'd be better if I took my own room. I don't want to bother you with my antics."

Brandt began to blurt out that he didn't mind in the slightest, but stopped himself just short, literally biting his tongue. While he really didn't mind, he was going to follow Belle's advice; no need for Darius to think of him any differently than as a friend. Instead, he smiled, dipping his head. "It's fine, I don't mind. You do what you think is best."

-!-

An hour later, and Darius was all set up in his new room. They had used the same one as the night before, assuming it would be easier for all involved for him to stay where he was most familiar. The ring of wool still lying on the cot worked like a small nest for the Umbreon; it wasn't a burrow, but if he was alone, he'd be warm. Though, the room still seemed bare, unless you counted the candle as decoration. That in mind, Brandt had proposed to him that he use some decoration from Brandt's room, and make the place feel a little more "cozy", as Brandt put it. Like before, Darius just wouldn't have it.

He stared stubbornly back at the Luxio in front of him, matching Brandt's own exasperation. "I said no, Brandt. I'm not going to just keep taking charity here!"

"But why?" pressed Brandt, almost whining. "Don't think of it as charity, think of it as a gift! It's too dangerous for you to be out and about right now anyways!" The fact was true enough in Brandt's eyes. The townspeople didn't like, and certainly didn't trust, dark types.

Darius pointed an accusing glare at him. "You just don't want me to get hurt. I told you Brandt, I'm fine. You don't have to treat me like a kit." he said, leveling his same argument as before. Brandt let out a sigh, dropping his head.

"It's not that, Darius. You're new here. You don't know what it can be like some days, and what it is like others. You're a dark type."

"But so are you, Brandt. What makes you different than me?" asked Darius. He didn't sound as angry as before, but still annoyed. In his eyes, it didn't make sense for Brandt to be out and about, but not him.

"What makes me different is the fact that I'm not fully a dark type. I may have been born with it, but I'm supposed to be an electric type only. They can use me for some things. But I _still_ can't go some places without crap being thrown at me. I don't even think they trust me that much. I'm a paying customer, and that seems all they care about."

Darius appeared shocked, ears twitching nervously at his words. "Even so... I'd still like to be able to go out. If I'm with you, wouldn't that help?"

Brandt seemed to consider it for a moment. The back of his mind nagged at him, pushing the thought that it almost sounded like a date. But he shoved it down, forcing himself to think of the practicality of the idea. _It could work..._ He nodded, repeating his thoughts. "It could work, at least around the edges of town. It's still definitely dangerous, but if we avoided the center..."

"Why the center? What's there?" asked Darius. Brandt appeared disturbed, fur ruffling up as if preparing for a fight. Anxiety came off of him in waves as he looked up to the Umbreon, and Darius could see trepidation and almost outright fear in his eyes. "The church, Darius. A dark type's nightmare."

And a nightmare it was. His fears were correct, as they should be for all dark types. The entire town was religious, but the outside edges, including where Brandt and Darius stayed, was more tolerant. That tolerance faded the closer and closer you grew to the center. The church itself, a high pillared building with an even higher steeple, was dressed in ornate purple and gold filigree. There were ministers that stood in front of the church, night and day, preaching their scriptures, even if no one was around. It was an impressive marvel of engineering, and certainly didn't seem to belong in such a town.

A nod to humbleness that the church leaders themselves didn't have. As impressive as the entire building was, it seemed a beacon of despair to any dark type that so much as passed through. If he or she wasn't covered, or was reported to the authority in the church for so much as looking at a human the wrong way, mob mentality took over. The "demon" would be run out of town, stoned to death, or even worse, burned at the stake in the name of repentance for a crime not committed.

Brandt was right to fear the church. But he paid, and he stayed away from their church, so they didn't bother him. Life had been easier for him when he was a Shinx, and just an electric type. But the moment he evolved, all of his "friends" turned on him.

Darius let out a shiver, looking down. He wasn't sure what was exactly bothering Brandt about a church, of all things. But from the look in his eyes, he didn't want to find out. "Um... The edges it is. When can we go?"

Satisfied but still nervous, Brandt's tail flicked as he thought it over, taking into account the time of day and the day of the week. About noon on Sunday, so if they moved quickly, they could get to a few stalls and grab a blanket and candles for his room before noon services let out. The less people that knew Darius was around, the better. But if he wanted anything more, like food, that would require going a little farther into town.

Something that Brandt would not allow him to do, regardless of whether he went with him or not.

"If we're going to go today, the best time would probably be right now." he said, answering Darius. "But are you absolutely sure you're up for this? I don't want something to happen and me not be able to get you out of there."

The Umbreon let out a sigh, though it wasn't of annoyance. If he was honest, he didn't mind Brandt's concern, and actually found it kind of sweet. "I'm sure, Brandt." he said, reaching out and brushing a paw across Brandt's nose. "If anyone sees me and says something, we can leave. I understand why you're worried, but try not to overthink it."

Though worry still ate at Brandt, he smiled somewhat at Darius's affectionate touch. He straightened up, stretching out and looking around the room. It was a quiet place; dark as well since the only window faced an alley. And its inhabitant would be Darius, an Umbreon. Hmm... Maybe some dark, rich colors...

"Come on," he said, turning and walking towards the door. "I know just the place to go."

-!-

11


	3. Chapter 3

" **Travels and Troubles"**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cadenceheart117**

The trip to the market took about as long as Brandt had hoped it would. That is, not very long at all. He had hoped that for the most part, everyone would be at the church, leaving the stalls he planned to visit deserted. Still, they would house hopeful vendors, each looking to peddle their wares to any passing customers that might not be busy with other things.

Each stall they passed by had the expected hopeful looks when they caught sight of Brandt, but they shrank away when their eyes shifted to the smaller figure at his side. Darius, an Umbreon, was keeping pace easily as Brandt guided him around the unfamiliar area, surprising the Luxio. He hadn't expected him to be able to recuperate to fast. But Darius's mind was elsewhere, namely on the people watching him with clear disdain.

When they rounded the corner and the first rock was thrown, throwing up dirt as it hit the ground beside Darius, the Umbreon yelped, pressing up against Brandt in fear. Brandt paused, alarmed, and looked around for the culprit. Nobody could be seen. Of course.

Sighing, he turned to the Umbreon, nosing him gently to get his attention. "Hey Darius?"

"Yeah, Brandt?" asked Darius, ears pricked and twitching nervously as he looked around. Brandt felt his fear, coming off of him in waves now. It was like this for a while for Brandt, when he had first evolved; he understood completely. It saddened him, but more than that, it was beginning to make him indignant and angry at the people around him.

Reaching down, he picked up Darius by the scruff and, ignoring his yelp of surprise, settled the Umbreon on his back, as he had done for him when he was injured. "Don't fight it Darius." he warned, glancing back at the Umbreon with worried eyes. "If we have to leave, it'll be a lot faster if I carry you."

Darius, embarrassed at being treated like a kit again, nodded as he hid his face. That settled that. Turning, Brandt forged ahead, briskly moving towards his destination: a largely unmarked stall at the end of the street. When he stopped in front of it, he looked around. It, like the rest of this corner, appeared run down, old, and deserted.

Darius leaned forwards, tapping Brandt between the eyes with a paw. "Um... Brandt, there's nobody here." Brandt simply smiled, grinning cheekily at him as his ears wiggled.

"Is that so?" He reached out with a paw, tapping the wooden surface of the stand. When nothing happened after another twenty seconds, Darius shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, there's no one here..."

" _Boo!_ " snapped a voice, shouting directly into Darius's ear. Brandt watched, laughing loudly as Darius seemed to rocket three feet into the air. He caught him, holding him still with a grin as a Haunter appeared out of thin air. "Heyo, Brutus." he said with a grin, though his voice was muffled.

The Haunter returned his grin, looking from Brandt to Darius. "Hey Brandt. Ah, gee, I didn't frighten him _too_ bad, did I?"

Brandt chuckled, shaking his head as the Umbreon squirmed in his grasp. He set him down, nipping him playfully. "Right out of his fur, probably."

Darius scrambled to his feet, huffing indignantly as he looked at the two. "That's not funny!" he said, scowling.

Brutus smiled again, shrugging. "Maybe, maybe not. What's your name?"

When Darius didn't reply, Brandt nosed him again. "Come on, Darius. It was in good fun. I'm sorry if we made you mad."

As stubborn as Darius wanted to be, he couldn't seem to stay mad at Brandt for long. He sighed, nosing the Luxio briefly. "It's fine. Just... Don't do that. I scare easily, and... Well, you can probably figure out why."

Brutus watched the exchange in silence, then reached out at the last of the Umbreon's words, resting a ghostly hand on his back. "Hey, I'm sorry I scared you, Darius. If I had realized it bothered you this much, it wouldn't have happened."

"Again, it's fine. Brutus, was it?" When the Haunter nodded in confirmation, he glanced at the stand, still bare. "Ah... Nice to meet you. Brandt brought me here so we could get some stuff for my room over at the tavern."

Brutus stiffened, looking around as if to make sure no one was listening in. "At the _Starr_? Are you sure that's a good idea, what with everything that happens around here?"

"Well, Brandt tried to tell me it wasn't a good idea. So did Belle, in a way. I didn't really listen though. I owe them both, so I stayed to pay them back."

"Can't really pay them back if you're dead, can you?" quipped Brutus. "That explains why you're around. Now, why my stall? I haven't got much, unless you're looking for dark colored cloths and blankets."

"That's exactly why I came here with him." put in Brandt. He smiled, picking Darius back up and settling him on his back once more. The Umbreon didn't complain, instead folding his forepaws under him and settling in. "His bedroom is dark, and he's obviously an Umbreon, so I figured something from your stall would do best."

Brutus, ever the sales savant, grinned at the compliment. "Well, that makes me feel rightly important." he said, turning and floating behind the stall. The moment he turned to face them once more, different goods appeared on the wooden surface around him.

"Just a little security measure!" he said, gesturing to the piles. "Can't exactly steal something if it's not here for you _to_ steal." He began sifting through one of the stacks, humming to himself and occasionally glancing past it to Darius. Finally, he seemed to settle on something, and pulled out a midnight blue cloak.

"Here, try this." he said, throwing it over to him. The cloak landed around his head perfectly, and Darius shrugged into it, careful not to step on the edges of the cloak. When he was done, he hopped off of Brandt, twisting around to get a feel for it. Both Brandt and Brutus nodded in approval. The cloak, besides looking good on the Umbreon, covered him from head to toe. If he kept his tail down, it was covered as well; in fact with the hood on, the only bit of him that showed was the tip of his muzzle and the red of his eyes.

Darius flicked his ears gently, the hood falling away as he looked at the other two. "Well?" he prompted. "What do you think?"

"It looks good on you." answered Brandt honestly. "The blue matches your fur. And it means we might be able to get back to the tavern without much trouble." _If that's even possible… Arceus knows who threw that rock before…_

"Are you going to need anything else?" asked Brutus, spinning in a slow circle as the visible items disappeared. Brandt looked up towards the sun, and realized with a yelp that they had already lost about an hour. If they were going to make it back before church, they had to go _now._

"Maybe later Brutus. How much do I owe you?"

But Brutus just shook his head. "Nothing. Think of it as an apology from me to Darius. But you two might want to scoot." he said, reminding Brandt of what he already knew. Brandt nodded his thanks regardless, and turned to Darius.

"Do you want to run beside me, or I carry you?" he asked, paws shuffling nervously beneath him. He knew Brutus would have vanished by now, but he wasn't worried about the old Haunter. He'd been here longer than most. No, Darius, who didn't seem nowhere near as nervous as Brandt was feeling, was his main concern. Already he could hear mumbled voices, coming from farther on towards the center.

Darius studied him for a moment, ignoring the question entirely. Finally he reached out, nipping Brandt's ear and pulling a yelp out of the Luxio. "We are going to _walk_ back to the tavern, Brandt. And I do mean walk. You need to calm down too. If someone sees you like this, won't they freak out themselves?"

Brandt could see his logic, but that didn't help his case. He rubbed his ear with a paw, wincing. It wasn't bleeding, but it'd be a little tender for a while. "I guess, but I'd rather you were safe. We do need to go now, though."

They turned, walking back the way they had come. Stares seemed to come from every direction now, and Brandt realized after a moment that the Umbreon had yet to pull his hood up, and instead was holding his head up. It was like he was trying to piss off anyone who was looking. "Will you at least put the hood on?" Brandt practically begged. "The less people that realize you're a dark type, the better."

"Why should I hide it?" challenged Darius. "They can hate me all they want, but I can't change who I am. I wouldn't want to either."

But it stemmed a lot deeper than just hate. A rock smashed into the dirt beside Darius. And another. And another. Finally, the culprit stepped out, another rock in her hand. It was Victoria, a highly passionate leader in the church. She was also one of the ones who had advocated that Brandt be killed when he had first evolved. "Whoop-de-frickin' doo, Brandt. What, was you almost losing your life not enough? You're going to bring a _full_ dark type into OUR town?"

Darius paused, unsure what to do about this new arrival. "Brandt, who's this?"

Brandt stepped in front of him, pushing him back gently with a paw. "Nobody, Darius. Come on, we were just leaving." He emphasized the last part, glaring at Victoria as if daring her to challenge him. She said nothing, stepping aside to let the two pass, and they continued on. But fifteen feet later, she taunted them yet again.

"Go on, Brandt. Please, for once, leave town. No one wants you here." As if to emphasize her words, the rock in her hand flew, smacking Brandt in the back of his head. He flinched, looking down and pausing, before moving to continue on. Darius, shocked, had no such reserves. He spun around, growling harshly at Victoria. The air around him seemed to fizzle, darkening slightly.

Victoria just scoffed at the threat. Clicking her tongue, two Machamps appeared out of the shadows on either side of her, smashing their fists together as they looked him over. A small crowd had appeared behind them, mumbling lowly as they watched on. Despite all this, and Victoria's answer to his threat, Darius still growled, as if he could take on the entire town.

Brandt tugged weakly at his cloak, and shook his head. "Come on, Darius. Please… It's not worth it."

Darius's growl paused, and he looked back at Brandt. Despite the fierceness he was trying to put off, the Luxio could see the fear in his eyes; he was actually just as scared as Brandt felt. Again, Brandt tugged, gesturing for them to leave. "Let's just go, Darius."

This time he listened, and at Brandt's urge, climbed up onto the other male's back. Keeping their eyes forward and avoiding the voices that followed, they quickly made their way back to the tavern. He could only hope that the crowd wouldn't follow.

-!-

A loud crack split the air as fragments of what was once a windmill fell to the ground. Brandt was lucky no one was near it, but he still was in a bit of trouble. He looked down at himself, taking in his features. He had just evolved from a Shinx, but his fur seemed to glow an almost ethereal black. Something was wrong. _Horribly_ wrong. The air around him buzzed with charged energy. There was no doubt about it. He had been the source of that dark pulse.

He looked back up towards his friend Victoria, who stared at him with the incomprehension he was feeling. "Vic, I-" he began, but as she yelped, scrabbling back a few steps, he stopped. He let out a low whimper, stepping forward hesitantly. Just once. But it was once too many for her, and she scrabbled back again, hiding in the crowd of onlookers.

Victoria was his friend, she had nothing to fear from him. But even as he thought this, he could see her through the sea of legs, pulling on her father's shirt and pointing from Brandt to the windmill he had accidentally destroyed.

It had happened so suddenly; he didn't even realize what was happening until he had already destroyed the windmill. They had been playing chase. Just having fun as kids should. When Victoria had jumped on him from behind, giggling madly like usual, he had yelped and fallen with a giggle of his own. Only his giggle turned into a destructive ball of dark energy.

Already, a quiet whisper had begun among the onlookers as he sat there silently, unsure of what to do. He looked behind him towards the church, where even the minister had taken up a whisper. He kept glancing at Brandt out of the corner of his eye, and the Luxio could see the accusations already beginning to form. The minister had raised Brandt to be a member of the church, though often joking that he was a "lost cause as a kit." And that he was "too playful for his own good."

And now, as a Luxio, he had realized Brandt was partially something he hated the most; a dark type. "N-no..!" he stuttered out, trying to step towards the minister. "This isn't right! Help me, father! Dad!"

The minister said nothing, but stared at him with a disdain that he had never seen before. "Help yourself, demon." He spat after a moment, flicking a vial of "holy water" towards Brandt. The Luxio was forced to dodge back, then out of the crowd of onlookers that was slowly closing in. Turning, he began to run, his eyes tearing up. He could hear steps pounding after him, but Brandt was fast. He always had been.

Even as stones, pebbles, old vegetables, and sticks crashed around him, he raced off, blinding escaping his pursuers. Only when he had not heard anything but his own pawsteps for over ten minutes did he pause to give himself a breather.

He breathed hard and long, the air never staying in his lungs long. It was taking everything he had not to cry out at the agony, the cruelty of the world.

And it was then that a massive headache overtook him, forcing him against a tree with a pained grunt. His ears were ringing, and spots appeared in his eyes as he began to black out. He felt, for the first time since he had lost his family, well and truly alone.

-!-

Something brushed up against Brandt's nose, and he shook his head, clearing the fog of memories from his eyes. He saw Darius looking him over with worry in his eyes and thought, briefly, that he might have had the same look when he had first found the Umbreon.

Again, the Umbreon flicked his nose with a paw, causing Brandt to pull back. "Are you alright?" asked Darius, sniffing nervously.

Brandt nodded, looking around. They were back at the tavern, and he didn't remember anything of how he had gotten back there… "I'm fine." he said, nosing Darius gently to reassure him. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Darius. When Brandt shook his head, Darius nuzzled him, pushing a bowl of water up for him. "When you finally stopped running, we were at least a mile past the tavern. I got you to stop and brought us back. And when we did get back, you didn't say anything to Belle or me. You just went straight to your room. I was _really_ worried Brandt. It was like... like you were in a daze the entire time."

Brandt hated to admit it, but he didn't remember any of this. "I'm sorry Darius. I just… zoned out. Bad memories came up."

"Did it have anything to do with Victoria?" pressed Darius, folding his legs beneath him as he settled in. Brandt nodded, his head dipping. When he didn't say anything more, Darius nuzzled him again. "You can tell me, Brandt. I'm not going to tell anyone, and I'm here for you no matter what."

He sat there silently for a moment longer, then began to return the nuzzle. "Thanks, Darius. Sometimes I feel like I've known you my whole life, and not just a couple days." he said, giving the Umbreon's ear an affectionate lick. This brought a slight blush to his face, and Darius returned the lick with a mischievous nip, relaxing his head on Brandt's paw.

"Shush, you. Tell me whenever you're ready, and I'll listen."

Brandt nodded and, with only slight reservation, began. "Victoria… She was my friend, a long time ago. She found me as a Shinx, and brought me to the church. I was raised there. Was going to be a big part of it too…"

His head dropped in shame at the thought, but Darius just nuzzled him again, urging him to continue. He bore no ill will. "Anyways… I was doing good. Everyone liked the cute little kid."

"And then… I evolved. At first, nobody minded. I was congratulated by some people, and was given new responsibilities in the church. Then little things began to happen. I'd find myself waking up at night… Food and things from the churches kitchen would appear randomly, even with me just thinking about it." He shivered for a moment, paws clenching. "Then came the moment everyone figured out I had a bit of dark type in me. I was out playing a game with Victoria one day, and I just… shot off a dark pulse."

His eyes seemed to glaze again at the memory, his mane fluffing up in apprehension. "I destroyed a windmill by accident. So, they tried to destroy me."

"How did you escape?" asked Darius, pressing a paw against Brandt's side. "I can't imagine they would have let you live in peace."

"They didn't." sighed Brandt. "I got away because I outran them, and hid. When I hid, I passed out. I was lucky they hadn't found me. I woke up here, in this very room." He stretched, pointing a paw towards a mirror.

"Those scratches in the wood around the mirror? Those are there for every day I had to hide out in here." Darius looked over, and sure enough, there were several fine scratches in the wood. At least a hundred, by first glance.

"One hundred and thirty-three." said Brandt, confirming his thoughts. "Belle kept me safe. She fed me, gave me board, and all she asked of me was that I tell her what happened."

"And when I did, she helped me. Got me some work with old friends of hers outside of town, and… I still work there now. I started appearing in town. Secretly at first, of course, but then I showed my face more and more. Now… well, everything is good as long as I stay away from the center."

Darius nodded, taking all this in. "What about Victoria? How did things happen with her?"

At this, Brandt whimpered, shaking his head. He didn't want to speak about her just yet. Darius was fine with this, and nuzzled him fiercely. "It's alright, Brandt. I won't push for anything, and I won't judge you. Remember?"

He remembered that, and more. In fact, he really hung onto the dark types every word. Darius didn't see him for his type, or his past with the church. He saw that Brandt was trying his hardest to be happy in a world that owed him nothing and took from him everything. But more than that, Darius could see Brandt for who he was. Someone worth being friends with.

Darius slid over, rubbing along his side gently and coming to a stop as he neared his flank. Then, he turned, hopping up onto Brandt's back. "Don't worry." he said with a giggle when he saw Brandt's questioning glance. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just going to… help you relax."

Well. That raised a few red flags.

Brandt began to object, but it was lost in a grunt as Darius began to press into Brandt's back with his paws. Again Darius giggled, and he winked once. Each knot the Umbreon came across slowly came undone. He knew what he was doing, and he was good at it. When he was done, he slowly climbed off, nuzzling a now sleepy Brandt gently again. "I'm gonna head off to bed, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

Brandt nodded, mumbling something Darius couldn't hear, and dropped his head. He was visibly relaxed, and seemed a lot less tense than he had been before. Soon, a light snore was coming from him. For a long time, Darius sat there watching him, thinking.

Inevitably, his mind was drawn back to that morning, when he had first overheard Brandt and Belle talking. Could it be that they were talking about him? Why would Brandt be thinking about having a chance with him? He shook his head to clear it, shrugging that thought away. Two days was nowhere near enough time for anyone in their right mind to begin thinking about such things. And Brandt seemed to think logically, so why trouble himself?

Still, even as he watched the Luxio breathe slowly in and out, he couldn't deny that Brandt was attractive. Perhaps not as much as an Eeveelution was, but he had his perks. His eyes, a yellow like fresh lemons, drew Darius's attention each time Brandt talked. He had a nice, calm personality when he wasn't fussing over Darius, something the Umbreon found endearing at times. And then there was his smell.

It wasn't the most pleasant scent, of course. But Brandt worked the earth. He had a deep, rich earthy smell, with hints of cut grass and the summer air. It showed how hard he pushed himself despite his typing, and again, it was something Darius found attractive.

Before he could really think about it and stop himself, Darius leaned forwards, taking a gentle whiff of the sleeping Luxio. He let the scent of what was quickly becoming familiar fill him, warming his heart. And then, again before he could stop himself, he kissed Brandt's cheek. It wasn't anything magical. No angel chorus, no ache of longing for more. It was a simple kiss.

And Darius enjoyed it, even as a guilt spread alongside the warmth. If Brandt woke up and saw Darius kissing him, he might be angry. Still, he didn't pull away, holding still with his eyes closed and imagining his heart beating right alongside Brandt's.

The pounding filled his ears, slowing down just until Darius pulled away. His eyes slid open, and he studied Brandt. The Luxio hadn't moved, and hadn't seemed to react either. Of course, that didn't stop others from noticing. A gentle _tap_ sound came from the other side of the room, near the door.

Darius turned, glancing up towards the door. Belle stood there with arms crossed, a knowing smile on her face. As his eyes likely shrank to near pinpricks, she covered her mouth to mask a giggle, then waved him over with a hand. Knowing he had no choice but to follow, Darius sighed, glancing back at Brandt once before following her out of the room.

As it clicked behind them, Darius looked up at her almost pleadingly. "A-am I in trouble?"

When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Please don't tell him! That was inappropriate, I know, but he's always so nice to me! I couldn't help myself!"

Now she giggled again, her body shaking in laughter as she bent down and scooped him up. "Stop freaking out Darius. I'm not gonna say a word." Now Darius was bewildered. She had every right to. She should, actually. It was to his relief, yes, but still…

"Thank you, but… Why?"

"Well… let's just say he wouldn't mind you kissing him in the slightest." She said, smiling. Her hand rubbed his head gently, pulling a purr from him regardless of the situation. She began walking towards Darius's new room, opening it and shutting the door behind them.

"So, no new décor, huh?" she said as she looked around.

"Yeah." replied Darius. "We didn't have enough time to grab anything before church let out. And we ran into Victoria as we left."

Belle clicked her tongue in disapproval, letting him hop down. "Victoria, huh? Did Brandt tell you about her?"

"No, he couldn't… It was too much for him. Though I did get him out of whatever stupor he was in." Darius looked around, climbing up into the blankets he had used that morning. Despite the warmth, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something, or someone.

Brandt.

Belle saw him, seeming to notice how uncomfortable Darius was. "Y'know Darius… Brandt's been making quite a fuss over you since he's met you. You've really grabbed his attention."

Darius blushed slightly, ducking. "I-I know. I think he's worried I might hurt myself again."

Belle shook her head. "No, it's not that. You mean a lot to him, Darius. Before he met you, he was reserved. He talked to me, sure, but he never showed any interest in anyone. It was like he was going through the motions. If he did talk about something, it was usually work."

Darius understood that much, but one word caught his attention. "Interest meaning..?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "Come on, Darius. Brandt is many things, and that includes obvious. He's falling for you, hard."

Darius's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening. "He's…" If he couldn't believe his ears, his eyes told him everything he needed to know by how serious she seemed. Belle was telling the truth. "It's kind of cliché." she said simply. "Two days in, and you've got him like honey on flies. Now, how do you feel about him?"

He blinked, stuttering as he tried to seek out a response. She was blitzing him with questions he wasn't prepared to answer. Sure he liked Brandt. Much more than he'd be willing to admit openly. But to actually come to terms with it _and_ tell Brandt was an entirely different thing.

Unfortunately, Belle was figuring him out faster than he could counter her. "I thought so." she said with a grin. "Darius, you need to talk about this with him."

That, he had an answer for. "How? That's like throwing kerosene on a fire. Not to mention what would happen if the town found out."

"'The town' can burn, as far as you two should be concerned." she said, glaring at him. "What you should be worried about is what will happen if you break Brandt's heart."

"I'm not going to break his heart!" he defended, not realizing what her words implied. When he figured it out, he blushed, groaning. "You're evil, you know that?"

"That's my job~" she said, her voice almost singing as she giggled again. "So. Again. You need to talk to him." "When?" asked Darius. "I don't know anyone around here." He still didn't like the idea, but Belle was set. There was no point in arguing.

Belle shrugged, turning and walking back towards the door. As she opened it, she paused, glancing back towards him. "Try tomorrow. Brandt has to work, so maybe you can go with him. Grace, a Gardevoir, comes here sometimes, even. She's married to Brandt's overseer. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Her eyebrows waggled at the suggestion, and before he could react, she shut the door, leaving Darius alone. He groaned again, burying his head in the blankets. ' _I wonder who's going to be the death of who…_ ' he thought briefly, meaning every word with the affection he was beginning to feel for her. She was a friend, definitely, but more like a big sister, overprotective of her little brother. And that made Darius the brother's item of interest.

Metaphorical thoughts aside, at the moment he needed sleep. He closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to even out as he began to try for the one thing that just didn't seem to want to come.

-!-

And he was still there an hour later. No matter how much Darius shifted, what side he rested on, nothing worked. He still felt as if something was missing, and the more time went by, the more he figured it out. He wanted Brandt with him.

So, gathering his blanket around him, he wandered out of his room, across the hall and over into Brandt's room. As he pushed open the door, he looked around briefly. Brandt was still on the cot, where Darius had left him. But he had moved around. A lot. Darius realized, a smile almost coming to his muzzle, that Brandt couldn't sleep either.

He crossed the room quietly, nosing Brandt in an attempt to get his attention. "Brandt, wake up." he said, a paw brushing his side. Brandt's eyes opened slowly, and he yawned, scanning the room. He looked tired, as much as Darius felt.

"Darius? Is something wrong?" he asked, eyes focusing on the Umbreon after a moment. Darius's breath caught in his throat, and he ducked his head, embarrassed. Thoughts about his talk with Belle flit across his mind, and he stumbled for words.

"Um… I-I couldn't sleep." he said, his ears and tail low. "I was hoping… I could stay with you? If it bothers you, I'll go, but-"

Brandt just waved him off, leaning forwards and gently pulling the Umbreon against him. "I don't mind Darius. You know that." The position mirrored their last one, and while Brandt didn't pay it much mind, Darius noticed it. He pushed back gently against Brandt's chest, rubbing against him. But still, it wasn't enough. Taking a risk, he turned, so his chest and stomach was against Brandt's. "Um… Brandt?" he asked, looking up at him.

Brandt, slightly pink now, looked down at him with a smile. "Yes, Darius?"

Darius held his breath, then pushed up, pressing his muzzle against the Luxio's. Now it was Brandt's breath that got caught. Darius didn't move though, holding the kiss. Eventually, Brandt began to return the kiss, wrapping a paw around Darius and pulling him even closer.

Eventually, they parted, staring into each other's eyes as they panted for breath. "Well… That was unexpected…" said Brandt with a chuckle. Darius returned it, albeit nervously.

"So… You're not mad?" he asked, tilting his head.

Brandt shook his head, smiling. "Not in the slightest. In fact… there's some uh… stuff I wanted to talk to you about."

Darius had a pretty good idea about what that was. But he leaned up, pecking another brief kiss against Brandt's muzzle. "We can talk about that tomorrow. For now… let's sleep, hun."

Brandt blushed at his wording, but nodded, hugging him closer. Together, both fully satisfied, the two fell asleep, neither tossing and turning in the night.

-!-

 **One or two more chapters everyone! If you pushed through to this point, I'll make sure the next chapter, which won't be fluff but full on happy time, is a good one! It was fun writing this story, and I hope y'all enjoyed.**


End file.
